Moment of Truth
by Krissey-da-Cougar
Summary: Sonic finally realizes his love for Amy, and goes to his friend Tails. After discussing the matter, they realize Sonic must confess his love to Amy, or face complete humiliation. SonAmy.
1. The Realization

NOTE: Okay, usually, I don't write SonAmy fanfics….but, since this idea popped into my head, I'm going to write one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to SEGA.

Tails hunched over his work, his eyes never blinking as his fingers worked rapidly. He was so concentrated on his work, he didn't notice the front door open….until it slammed shut. The fox jumped, and looked at the caller. It was Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails greeted, but his smile soon faded away as he saw Sonic's unusual glum expression. "What's wrong?"

The blue hedgehog sighed. "Tails…I feel horrible…"

"What? Are you sick?" Tails asked, putting down the tools he was using and walked over to his friend.

Sonic shook his head. "No…it's just that…for the first time in my life, I feel bad about actually running away from Amy…"

Tails raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that…I think…" Sonic struggled; he just couldn't get it out.

Tails waited patiently until the hedgehog finally said, "I think I love Amy."

The fox gaped and covered his mouth, not able to say anything. Sonic….loved Amy! He couldn't help himself but burst out into laughter.

"What?" the perplexed hedgehog wondered.

"Oh, Sonic. That's a good one….now, tell me, what is the REAL problem?" Tails said, regaining his composure.

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed as he replied, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Believe you! I don't think ANYONE will! You hate her and everyone knows that!" Tails answered.

Sonic looked down, and waited for his friend to stop laughing. Finally it died down as Tails came to a conclusion. "You…do love her, don't you?"

The blue hedgehog only nodded.

Tails sighed, feeling awful for making fun of his friend. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…." He started.

"That's okay. You're right. Everyone will think I'm joking and I'll make a big fool out of myself. I should just forget about her anyway…" Sonic retorted.

"Sonic….don't. I was wrong to have laughed at you when you were only stating the truth," Tails apologized.

Sonic looked up at his friend. "But what should I do? I don't have the heart to run away from her now!"

"Well….the only thing I can think of is to confess to her your love!" Tails suggested.

"WHAT!" Sonic exclaimed, startling the fox. "Are you crazy! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Tails asked, confused.

"I just…I…" Sonic could feel his cheeks get red.

"Well, there must be some way you can confess to her—or else face getting humiliated," Tails explained.

The best buds brainstormed, until they came up with one answer. They both snapped their fingers and said in unison:

"Rouge!"

So, how do you like it? This is my first try at SonAmy, so give me a break, kay?


	2. The Deal

_Knock, knock._

"Just a minute!" Rouge called, taking one final glance at her reflection in the mirror, and then walked over to turn off her CD player which was playing her theme song from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, before finally opening the front door to her apartment.

"Oh, hi Sonic. Hi, Tails. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well….sort of…" Tails glanced at Sonic and then looked back at Rouge.

"Okay, well, come on in. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a minute," Rouge announced, ushering the fox and hedgehog inside before closing the door.

Sonic and Tails both sat down on the black sofa in the living room, and waited for the ivory bat to return.

"Okay, so what's the problem, boys?" she asked as she sat down on a black love seat across from them, after having set down a silver tray with three cans of soda on it.

"Well…" Tails and Sonic took a glance at each other before the fox continued, "You see, Sonic here…"

"Yes?" Rouge urged them to continue, raising an eyebrow. She then reached out, grabbed a can, opened it, and began drinking it.

"You see, Sonic…loves Amy," Tails finally replied.

Rouge's eyes immediately went wide as she accidentally spit out some of her soda. "WHAT!" she exclaimed, then immediately began laughing.

"Yeah…that was my reaction, too," Tails quietly murmured, allowing the bat to settle down.

"You've got to be kidding me…" upon seeing Sonic and Tails' non-changing expression, she added, "Unless you're telling the truth."

"We are," Sonic replied.

"Oh…." Rouge put her can of pop down.

Silence settled over the group.

"I can see your problem," Rouge said, disrupting the quietness.

"Yeah, so, that's why we came to you. If Sonic doesn't tell Amy he loves her, then he'll be laughed at and his reputation would be ruined," Tails informed.

Rouge nodded. "So you came to me to devise a way so then Sonic will be able to locate Amy and be able to tell her he loves her."

Tails nodded. "Basically."

Rouge smiled. "I think I may be able to help you."

Sonic's face lighted up. "You wi—"

"But!" the bat interrupted. "Only if I get something in return."

Tails and Sonic looked at each other. Sonic then reached and pulled out from behind him a blue chaos emerald.

"We'll give you this if you help us," he offered.

Rouge's eyes sparkled as she replied, "Deal."

………

"It can't be that bad Amy," Cream said, as she sat beside her friend on a park bench.

"It is! Every time he sees me, he runs away! I bet he doesn't even care that he hurts my feelings!" Amy whined; her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't tell him that it hurts your feelings," Cream replied.

The pink hedgehog thought a moment. "I guess you're right," she said, uncrossing her arms. "I haven't told him. Maybe I should."

Cream smiled.

"Do you want to help me find him?" Amy asked as she hopped off the park bench.

The tan rabbit could only reply, "I'd be delighted to!"


	3. Interference

"…Tails, you ready?" Sonic asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Tails replied, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Rouge just had to make everything risky…but, if they wanted to keep Sonic's reputation safe….they had to do things her way.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails called back.

"What?" came the hedgehog's voice.

"Are you sure Rouge will do her part? We can't exactly trust her…"

"Tails, relax. She's got her emerald; that's all she really wants," Sonic answered.

Tails nodded, trying to reassure himself. Rouge was unpredictable; you could never tell which side she was truly on….but if jewels were involved, she would be in.

"You ready?" Tails could tell by the slight tension in Sonic's voice that his friend was as nervous as he was.

"Sonic, that's the second time you asked that," Tails said dryly.

"Oh…well," a chuckle on the other end, "Just do what you need to do, okay?"

"All right. Let's hope this works," the fox ended the conversation as he guided the TORNADO down slightly to search for any signs of the pink hedgehog. Inside, he doubted that Amy would believe Sonic—no one would! And that's what scared Tails. It was either that their plan worked, or they all be true freaks of nature…

………

"…Sonic, are you where you are supposed to be?" Rouge called over the radio.

Sonic leaned against the railing on top of one of the tallest buildings in Station Square. "Yep," he replied.

"Good," Rouge said.

Silence settled until Sonic asked, "What time is it?"

There was a pause, and then Rouge replied, "Almost 7: 30. That fox-boy better hurry up if we want this plan to work."

Sonic didn't answer. Instead, he started hopping up and down, one foot onto the next, seeing that there was nothing else to keep himself entertained. After all, Sonic isn't one to stay put for a while.

_Maybe I could run around for just a little bit…it wouldn't take very long, and I'd be back before Amy gets here! _The blue hedgehog thought. _Yeah...maybe I could do that! _

With that thought in mind, Sonic dashed off, wanting to get keep himself entertained.

…….

Tails leaned forward in his seat, his blue eyes still searching for Amy. "Where is she…?" he seemed to ask no one.

The fox plopped back down in his seat—but not before he spotted her with Cream….and somebody (or something) else.

"Wha--?" Tails questioned, leaning forward again. He directed the TORNADO downward to get a closer look.

What he saw was Amy and Cream…but also something that looked like a silver, gigantic robot toy…

Tails' eyes widened in realization. "Oh no…" he whispered. "This is bad….REAL BAD!" In an instant, he spun the TORNADO around and called into the walkie-talkie, "SONIC! ROUGE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What?" came Rouge's voice.

"Someone beat me to Amy…and I'll give you three guesses."

Actually, it only took one.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. "What does he want?"

"I don't know….but we've got to do something. Now that Eggman has interfered, our plan is ruined!" Tails informed.

"Not yet," Rouge said, "It can still work if we hurry."

"Okay…..so you got another plan?" Sonic asked.

It was obvious Rouge was smiling as she replied, "You bet."


	4. To tell, or not to tell

"Okay…so why did you call us all here?" a certain red echidna asked, irritated. He didn't like being taken away from the Master Emerald, but Tails said it was urgent….and well, if it was a first priority, it was a first priority.

"We called you all here because Amy and Cream have been captured by Eggman," Tails explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Shadow mumbled, not expecting an answer.

"Anyway, before we continue, Sonic has to tell you guys something," Tails cast a glance at his friend, who was fidgeting.

Everyone waited for the blue hedgehog to speak.

"Um…" Sonic tried desperately not to blush. Silence.

"JUST LET IT OUT ALREADY!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I like Amy."

The blue hedgehog said it so fast; nobody could understand what he said….well, except for Shadow.

The black hedgehog grinned. "The faker…in love…."

"Don't you say a word," Sonic growled.

"Make me."

Sonic forced himself to stay put.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"I like Amy! There, you happy!" Sonic demanded, not intending to yell, but he did.

Knuckles' mouth dropped open.

"Sonic…calm down…." Tails whispered.

The blue hedgehog shook his head and before you could blink ran out of the room, and outside.

Nobody said anything.

"Should I go after him?" Shadow finally asked.

Knuckles broke into laughter. "That is the best joke I've ever heard!"

Everyone stared at him.

"It's not a joke," Rouge informed.

"….it isn't?" Knuckles searched the others' faces for any sign of lying, but none whatsoever.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Tails, tell them two the plan. I'll be back shortly," with that said, Rouge left the room.

……

Running. It was a way of relaxation…well, one of exercising for most, but not for Sonic. When he ran it was like leaving the world he was in and entering a new one, where nothing mattered. It was just the way he wanted…but this time, running only seemed to make his thoughts collide with one another.

Amy. How did she finally make him love her? How? What was it about her that triggered that tug at his heart? It only started today, and he knew that…but what made it happen? Her look? Okay…so she did look good. No, she didn't look good. She didn't look great. She was beautiful. Was it her attitude? Well, she could be stubborn at times….annoying….determined….but, she was kind, graceful and caring. What was it? Then, it struck Sonic. It wasn't just one thing about her. It was everything about her. Sonic would never admit it, but he loved her jade eyes and how they sparkled when she was happy. He loved her perky attitude and her determined spirit. He loved how graceful she was when she ran. He loved hearing her joyous laughter ring through the air whenever he took her running. He loved everything about Amy.

"Sonic!" a voice broke his thoughts the hedgehog stopped running, and turned to see Rouge land in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic demanded, agitated.

Rouge sighed. "I'm just here to tell you that you need to calm down. Running away like that was uncalled for," the bat informed.

"So?" the blue hedgehog replied, avoiding the bat's stern gaze.

"Sonic…you've got to stop trying to keep everything to yourself! For once, you're actually telling people your inside feelings….and then, you just blew it away once more!" Rouge replied.

"I don't understand a word you're saying," Sonic muttered.

The bat sighed. "Didn't it feel better when you told someone how you felt?" she asked suddenly.

Sonic was taken aback. "Well…sorta…."

"Was it better than keeping all your feelings bottled up inside?" she inquired.

"What are you getting at?" Sonic retorted.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that perhaps it's better to tell someone how you feel than to keep running off," Rouge said.

"Yeah? Well, what do you know? You don't know HALF of what I feel right now! In fact, you probably don't know anything! You always think it's easy to get people to believe you love them, when it's not! You don't understand—"

"YES I DO!"

Sonic jumped in surprise.

"Sonic, it's YOU who doesn't understand! How long do you think I've been trying to get Knuckles to realize I love him? All you realize it, but him and his hard head makes it difficult! I want him to know; I want him to love me back—but he just doesn't get it!" Rouge exclaimed.

Sonic looked down, and murmured. "All least you tell someone how you feel."

"And you can, too. It doesn't take much, Sonic. All it takes is some ears, a mouth, and a heart," Rouge said.

"I know…but it's hard. Back there I told them how I felt…and they made me feel…I dunno. I just don't want to go through that again," Sonic said, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Sonic—"

"No, Rouge. For me, it's better to keep my feelings to myself—and that's that," with that, Sonic ran off, heading back to Tails' workshop.

Rouge sighed. "When will he learn?" she whispered. But deep down, she could feel her heart say, "But when will you learn?"


	5. Goin' in

Amy and Cream huddled close together, shivering. It was cold in Eggman's dark cells, not to mention smelly.

Amy wrinkled up her nose in disgust while Cream politely had a hand over hers.

"What IS that smell, Amy?" Cream asked.

The pink hedgehog shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied.

"It smells kind of like a skunk…" Cream added.

Amy nodded. "And there's only one REALLY STINKY SKUNK I know!"

As if on cue, the fat scientist himself walked up to their cell.

"Well…enjoying the aroma, are we?" Eggman smiled.

"More like despising it, you overweight jerk!" Amy retorted.

Eggman furrowed his eyebrows. "Got some new insults up your sleeves, do you?" he asked calmly.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" the pink hedgehog said.

"I suppose so…" an evil grin spread across his smug face.

Cream huddled closer to Amy. That smile always gave her the creeps, and the way he talked as he had it scared her even more. Every time he smiled that way, it meant that he had a disastrous plan in his head that he was about to carry out.

The two prisoners kept quiet, waiting for any information the mad man might spill.

Eggman's smile grew. "Don't think I'm going to tell you anything, you fools. I've gotten smarter since we last encountered, and have learned well enough that it is wiser to keep my schemes to myself."

Eggman turned heel, and started to walk away, but then he froze, as if he had remembered something.

"Oh, and one more thing:" the scientist's smile grew, sending shivers up and down Amy and Cream's spines. "I hope you two spend your time wisely in there. Soon you won't be in the same cell!"

Amy and Cream exchanged confused glances. How was that supposed to be a threat?

Eggman was about to continue, but stopped again, thinking.

"Hmm…."

The scientist turned around, examining his cells.

"What are you looking for, Dr. Eggman?" Cream finally asked.

"Nothing. I was just struck with an odd thought," he replied.

"Oh? And what's that?" Amy inquired sarcastically.

"I don't think a have room for all your friends in my cells," Eggman shrugged. "Guess that means I'm going to have to get rid of some of them."

Amy and Cream exchanged glances again, this time worried ones. Eggman smiled, and made his way out of the jail room, his evil laughter echoing down the halls.

…….

"Are we there yet?" Shadow asked sarcastically, after doing a homing-attack to one of Eggman's robots.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Knuckles retorted, throwing a punch at another.

"You got that from _The Incredibles_, didn't you?" Rouge asked. She shook her head, kicking down a robot. "I say, you watch that movie way too much."

Knuckles gave her a glare, and then continued punching other robots.

Once those were down, they continued their way into the base.

"Brilliant! A locked door!" Sonic put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

Shadow looked at the idle treasure hunters. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go find that key!"

"Oh, right!" Rouge and Knuckles said simultaneously, and flew off.

A moment of silence fell over the three that were waiting. Sonic leaned against the locked door, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced over at Shadow, and saw the black hedgehog in deep thought.

"Hey, Shadow. You okay?" the blue hedgehog asked.

No answer.

Tails and Sonic exchanged glances. Sonic walked over, and waved his hand in front of the hedgehog's face.

"Shadow….you in there?" teasingly, Sonic tapped his knuckles on the hedgehog's head.

Bad idea. Like a reflex, Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrist and twisted it.

"OW! SHADOW!" Sonic whined.

"No touch," was the reply.

"Okay, okay. I got it. No touch," Sonic answered.

Finally, Shadow let go, and Sonic rubbed his wrist for circulation.

Tails furrowed his eyebrows. "Shadow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the answer.

"Well, you seem to be doing a double-heavy-duty of thinking. What's on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Shadow replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You seem pretty tense. What's up?" Tails inquired.

Shadow sighed, looking at Sonic, and then Tails. "Do I HAVE to tell?"

"Well, I'd like you to!" Sonic nodded.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Since when have I ever done what you'd like me to do?"

Sonic held up a finger, opened his mouth to say something, but then froze, saying instead, "Good point."

"C'mon, Shadow. It's not like it's a gigantic secret!" Tails said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Rouge and Knuckles came running back with the key.

"Well THAT didn't take long!" Sonic announced happily.

"Thanks to Knuxie's clumsiness, we found it," Rouge informed, inserting the key.

"Stop calling me Knuxie!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever."

Finally, the door opened. The crew froze at the sight. There in front of them were a billion of robots, maybe even more. They filled the whole room, and to the far back was an even larger robot, but it had an opening at the top. No one was surprised to see who the person in control was.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic growled.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here: my two favorite rodents, a stinky echidna, an ugly bat, and a freak of nature!" Eggman mocked.

"Oh yeah? You're not so stinky yourself, you lazy cow!" Knuckles spat back.

"A cow? You've got a lot of nerve to call me a cow!" Eggman exclaimed.

"You bet he does! In fact, we all do!" Sonic announced.

"Hmm? Do you? Well then, do you have enough nerve to defeat my entire army?" the mad scientist laughed.

In unison, the whole robot army stepped forward.

"Face it, Sonic! You and your friends will never get out of here alive!" Eggman informed.

"That's what YOU think! But I'm sorry to say, we've got a different plan!" Shadow retorted.

"Oh do you? Well then, let's just see what it is! Robot army, attack!" Eggman commanded.

The fight began.


	6. Metal Sonic returns!

"Amy, what are you doing?" Cream asked, holding tight to Cheese.

The two prisoners were now standing up, and Amy was near the bars with her Piko-Piko Hammer, making slow practice swings like a golfer would often do before striking the ball.

"I am going to bust us out of here. There is no way that Egghead is going to destroy some of my friends behind my back!" Amy pulled her hammer back for the final blow.

"Oh…okay…" Cream braced herself for the big bang.

Amy gave a cry, and with all of her strength, brought the hammer onto the bars. To Cream's surprise, all she heard was a small squeak.

"Well?" she asked.

No answer.

"…Amy?" Cream called again. She could see her friend still standing there, but she had her back to her.

"Cream…" Amy turned around slowly, a smile on her face. "We're free."

…….

Eggman laughed. "Giving up?" he asked.

"Not in your life!" Shadow exclaimed, kicking down another robot.

The crew didn't know how long they had been fighting, but it had been pretty long. All of them were getting tired.

A sudden thought struck Tails. Instantly, the fox twirled his tails like a propeller, and flew into the air, above all the action. He looked ahead.

"Sonic!" he cried, grabbing the blue hedgehog's attention. "Only a few more rows to go!"

"All right!" Sonic cheered.

With that information, the team was filled with a new strength and a stronger will to defeat the robots.

Rouge took a glance at the hovering Tails, and got an idea. Instantly, she flew up as well, and grabbed her compact. Using its small mirror, when the robots fired at her, she used it to make the lasers backfire.

"Great idea, Rouge! Got any extras?" Tails inquired.

"Nope, sorry fox-boy," was the reply.

Tails rolled his eyes. It seemed like Rouge had a nick-name for everybody. He looked below him, and an idea struck him as well. Instantly, he let himself down on top of a robot's head, damaging it enough for it to shut down. Using his momentum, Tails jumped from robot to robot, shutting down each one as he went.

Eggman gritted his teeth. How come they always came up with ways to destroy his creations! The mad scientist soon found himself grinning. But they had no idea what lay ahead of them after they defeated these robots.

Finally, Knuckles destroyed the last one, and the team narrowed down upon Eggman.

"Play time is over, Eggman," Shadow informed.

"Release Amy and Cream NOW!" Sonic demanded.

Eggman laughed. "You think I am going to let them go that easily?" He smiled, and looked at them. "Look…you're all tired…too bad I saved my strongest creation for last!"

The team exchanged glances.

"Behold my newest and greatest version of Metal Sonic!" as if on cue, the robot flew up to the team.

For a second, the whole team just stared at it.

"And he's different from the others because…?" Sonic asked.

Eggman grinned. "You'll see."

At that moment, Metal Sonic lunged out at the team.

"Scatter!" Tails yelled.

Everyone did as told. Metal Sonic hovered for a bit, and then fired a laser off at Rouge, who deflected it with her mirror. The robot ducked, making the laser fly straight at Knuckles.

"HEY!" the red echidna cried as he barely missed it. "Watch where you point that mirror!"

Rouge winced. "Sorry!"

Eggman could only smile at their attempts to strike Metal Sonic. Little did he notice that there was a hammer right above his head, and a hand ready to grab his collar.

Metal Sonic held his laser gun up, ready to make a final blow to the ebony hedgehog below him…when suddenly, Eggman yelled, "Metal Sonic, stop! Don't hurt him!"

Metal Sonic's head snapped around, and using the opportunity, Shadow rolled away from harm's path.

"But master said to eliminate—"

"I know what I said! Stop fighting!" Eggman interrupted.

Metal Sonic paused, checking to see if it was a trick. Then, he saw it. His master's collar was pulled tight, and a hammer was above his head. Someone was threatening his master. Filled with anger, the robot fired a laser at the hand that held the hammer, and heard a cry of pain. A female cry.

To everyone's surprise, Amy Rose fell to the floor, holding her hand.

"Thank you, Metal Sonic! And now, you little pest!" Eggman directed his robot to raise its foot above the kneeling pink hedgehog.

Just as the foot was brought down, a streak of blue ran under it, right before the foot came down on nothing.

"GAH!" Eggman turned his head to see Amy hugging Sonic and crying.

"Oh, Sonic! You saved me!" she exclaimed.

Sonic desperately tried to not to blush.

"Metal Sonic! Get them!" Eggman commanded.

Metal Sonic nodded, and was about to fire off another laser when a familiar small voice yelled, "Cheese! Get him!"

Metal Sonic's head turned around only to be smacked in the face by a small blue creature.

"Yeah! Way to go, Cheese!" Cream cheered, landing on the ground.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese smiled.

"Cream!" Tails called. "You're okay!"

Cream nodded. "We successfully escaped Dr. Eggman's horrible prison, thanks to Amy."

Eggman growled. "ARGH! Metal Sonic, finish them off!"

"Yes, master!" Metal Sonic stated, then fired multiple lasers at all the whole team.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Knuckles cried, finding himself having to jump and dodge at the same time.

"We…need…to get rid…of that…laser!" Tails informed.

Shadow nodded. "You got it! Chaos spear!"

Suddenly, a streak of yellow light struck the laser gun on Metal Sonic's arm, destroying it.

"Way to go, Shadow!" Sonic cheered.

"Whew….what a work-out…" Knuckles breathed.

"It isn't over yet, you fools!" with that, Metal Sonic lunged at them, clawing at them wildly.

"Cream!" Tails yelled, quickly pulling the rabbit to safety.

But when the robot headed for Amy, the hedgehog was prepared.

"Here, eat hammer!" Amy said, swinging her hammer so then it would hit the robot's face. But Metal Sonic was one step ahead. In one swift move, he grabbed the hammer, and used it to fling Amy over him and away.

"Stupid pink girl…" he muttered.

"I see what you mean, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. "This one IS different!"

Eggman smiled. "How so?"

"It's got an attitude problem!" with that, Sonic did a spin dash.

Eggman's smile turned into a frown.

"Metal Sonic! Quit fooling around—finish them!" he commanded.

"Very well," the robot replied. It turned to face Shadow.

Shadow got in a defensive position as Metal Sonic lunged at him, blocking his moves and kicking every once in a while.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic lashed out and cut Shadow's arm. Deeply.

Shadow gritted his teeth and sank to his knees, covering his wound with the other hand. Metal Sonic snickered.

"Pathetic," he commented.

Shadow's face darkened.

"That's my line!" he exclaimed, using his other hand to punch Metal Sonic's chin, sending him flying backwards.

Shadow walked towards the fallen robot. "Nobody uses MY lines!"

"We'll just see about that, black boy!" Metal Sonic retorted.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. The two engaged combat again.

"Man…is Shadow going to let us get a piece of him or not?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Guess not."

Suddenly, Cream gasped.

"What is it, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Look! Metal Sonic's choking Mr. Shadow!" the rabbit pointed at the scene.

The rest turned to look, and sure enough, Cream was right. There was Metal Sonic, holding Shadow above the ground.

"I mean this in a good way, but, FINALLY I get to come in!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The red echidna charged at Metal Sonic, and struck him in the side. Because of the impact, Metal Sonic let Shadow go. The ebony hedgehog fell to the ground, coughing.

Rouge, Cream, and Amy ran over to him while Sonic, Tails and Knuckles battled Metal Sonic.

"Mr. Shadow, are you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm…" –a cough- "…fine," Shadow looked behind him at the raging battle. So far, the team was winning.

"Where did THOSE marks come from?" Rouge pointed to the three scars on Shadow's arm.

"Metal Sonic," Shadow replied, and in a flash, he rejoined the battle.

"Is it just me, or did he sound really, really, angry when he said that?" Amy asked.

"He sounded really, really, angry," Rouge replied without even glancing at the pink hedgehog.

Back to the fight, Metal Sonic slapped Sonic away roughly, and turned to the others.

"Why you--!" Knuckles was about to hit the robot once more, but Metal Sonic slapped him away as well.

Next, he slapped Tails. The fox's first instinct was to get back up and fight, but then he saw something. He squinted his sky blue eyes. Was that a loose cord of Metal Sonic's that he saw? As it dangled from the robot, he realized his assumption was correct.

All of a sudden, an idea began to form in the fox's head. He turned to Eggman's larger robot. The scientist's attention was on the fight. Good. Tails smiled. That mad man won't know what hit him! Silently, he crept towards one of the robot's feet. Once there, he tried to find a loose panel. Bingo. He found one. Opening it, he began to tinker with the little wires. Seeing a few sparks, the fox felt a spring of hope.

"Miss Rouge, what's Tails doing?" Cream asked.

"Hmm?" Rouge asked.

Cream pointed to the two tailed fox.

Rouge furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I…I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like he signaling for us to do something," Amy commented.

The two other females nodded. The fox was showing signals, but they couldn't figure it out. Tails slapped his forehead. How simpler could he get with his signals? Finally, he just pointed to Metal Sonic, and then where he was.

"Oh! I get it!" Rouge exclaimed.

"You do? What's he saying?" Amy informed.

Rouge smiled. "Just follow my lead."

Calmly, the bat waltzed up to the fight, and called, "Yo, metal head!"

That caught Metal Sonic's attention.

"Have I ever told you how ridiculous you look? You seriously need a make-over."

Metal Sonic shook in rage, and then lunged after Rouge, who flew up, dodging the robot's attack.

Sonic scratched his head. What was Rouge doing? It was Knuckles who noticed Tails wasn't with them. He looked all around himself, then behind him, and waved, but then froze. What was he... then, it struck him.

"What are you looking at, Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles pointed behind him, and Shadow glanced that way. The ebony hedgehog narrowed his crimson eyes, trying to see what Tails was telling him. Then, as it had Knuckles and Rouge, it struck him.

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. "What are guys doing?"

"Look," was all that Shadow said.

Sonic shrugged and turned around. "Hey! There's—"

Shadow and Knuckles put their hands on Sonic's mouth.

"SH!" they said in unison.

Sonic's 'what' came out muffled.

With the other hand, Shadow grabbed the top of Sonic's head and turned it so then he could see Tails. Sonic shrugged.

"Ya? So?" his muffled question came.

Shadow rolled his eyes. How none observant could Sonic be?

"If Eggman knows he's there, it would through his plan off," he explained.

Sonic thought a moment. "What mlan?"

Shadow shook his head, sighing. "Never mind."

Sonic watched Tails for a minute. "OH! MOW I GET IT!"

Shadow and Knuckles took their hands off his mouth.

"What did you say?" Knuckles asked.

"I said, now I get it!" the blue hedgehog explained.

Shadow threw his hands up in the air. "Well, FINALLY!"

Rouge flew with great accuracy, with Metal Sonic close behind. She kept her eyes on her destination, making sure Metal Sonic or Eggman didn't suspect anything.

Tails hid his smile. His plan was working!

Rouge took a quick glance behind her. Metal Sonic was right on her heels!

Sonic saw this. Instantly, he ran over to the two and waved his arms yelling, "HEY! YOU!"

Metal Sonic hovered in place, his lifeless red eyes staring at Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you heap of bolts!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

Metal Sonic then burst off, after him. Sonic took off running. After Sonic thought he'd had enough fun, he charged for where Tails stood. Metal Sonic followed.

Tails quickly pulled out two wires, and held them to the side, as far out as he could.

Sonic kept his eyes on his goal, and speed up a little bit, zooming past the wires, shouting, "NOW, TAILS!"

At that moment, as Metal Sonic came passing through, Tails held two wires from Eggman's robot to the one dangling one from Metal Sonic's together, causing the two to electrocute themselves.

Quickly, Sonic and Tails ran away from the scene, and rejoined their friends, watching the light show. After it died down, Metal Sonic just collapsed to the floor, and Eggman's robot toppled over.

Silence lasted between the team.

"Well…that was fun!" Sonic finally said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You think it was fun being scratched in the arm by that creep?"

"Well…it couldn't have been THAT bad, could it?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow didn't answer; Knuckles had interrupted.

"I say it's time we all go home…" the red echidna said.

Everyone agreed, and set out of Eggman's base.


	7. Awwwwwwwwwww

Amy sighed, staring at the beautiful ruby setting sun. They all were back, safe and sound, and currently having a party at Rouge's Club, which was closed at the moment so then they could have their fun. But Amy didn't want to be indoors right now. No. Instead, she wanted to behold a glorious sight that nature made everyday. The sunset.

Meanwhile, Sonic was staring at her through one of the windows.

"Hey, faker. What are you staring at?" Shadow asked, walking up to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh…well…" Sonic moved aside so the ebony hedgehog could see.

The instant he saw it, he had to stifle a laugh. Sonic saw this, and frowned. Shadow looked up to see the sour face, and immediately changed to seriousness.

"You should tell her," he informed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sonic sighed, releasing the frown. He looked back out at the window. "I know…"

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows. "If you know, then why aren't you?"

No answer.

"Sonic?"

"I just can't tell her, Shadow! I can't!" the blue hedgehog replied.

"And why not?" Shadow laid a hand on the table beside them.

When he didn't hear a reply, he continued. "You are making this harder than it should be, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "I know…but…I don't know, Shadow. Maybe something's wrong with me. I can't tell Amy because I'm…"

Shadow waited patiently.

Sonic sighed again. "…I'm scared."

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows. "You're scared? Of what?"

"That's just it! I don't know!"

Shadow reached out with a hand and laid it on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Slowly, Sonic turned to face his look-a-like.

"Never be afraid to face your unknown fears. They are like creatures of the night. You do not know what they are, yet you know they are there," he stated.

Sonic looked down. "I guess…"

"Now…go and do what you must," Shadow instructed.

Sonic looked back up, and nodded. As soon as he left the building, Shadow sat down to watch…

"Hey, Amy. Something wrong?"

The pink hedgehog turned around to see Sonic walking up to stand beside her. She shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to watch the sun set. Want to watch it with me?" Amy asked, looking at him. "I'd like the company."

Sonic hesitated. "Uh…sure…"

Amy smiled, and then turned her gaze back to the setting sun.

"You know, Sonic? Whenever you run away when I try to hug you, it hurts. Why do you run away?" she asked suddenly.

Sonic was taken aback. "Well…I…um…"

Amy waited patiently for her hero's answer. Sonic sighed. Now would be a better time than ever…

"Amy…there is something I have to tell you…" he began, but the pink hedgehog interrupted.

"Answer my question, first," she informed.

Sonic sighed again. "I don't really know why I run away. I guess it's because I just don't like it when you gush all over me."

Amy turned to face the blue hedgehog. "Well, if that was what it was, then why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sonic shrugged. "I guess it was because you never wanted to listen."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Well, I would!" She paused a moment to calm herself down, and then asked, "Anyways, what were you going to tell me, Sonikku?"

Sonic winced slightly. He hated that nick-name. "I…well…" _Say it! _his mind yelled.

"Yes?" Amy inquired.

_Spit it out already!_

"I…um…I…"

_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

Sonic took what seemed like the biggest breath in the world, gripped Amy's arms, and said, "Iloveyou."

Amy seemed confused. Sonic said it so fast, she had no idea what he just told her. "What?"

Sonic sighed, not meaning to grip her arms tighter (but he did), and said more slowly, "I love you."

Amy's eyes widened. "You…love me?"

Sonic looked down and nodded, loosening his tight grip on her arms.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

This time, Sonic didn't feel like he was choked. Instead, he felt like a big weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was surprised at first, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…."

Sonic and Amy turned to see everyone else.

"HEY!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy only giggled. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at them, seeing that Shadow was in the front, smiling. The ebony hedgehog winked at him. Sonic winked back.

"Okay, okay! Show's over! Let's leave these two love birds to themselves!" Shadow exclaimed, herding Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails back inside.

Once the door shut, Amy turned to Sonic. The two just stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Sonic…you don't know how happy I am!" Amy suddenly said.

Affectionately, she laid her head on his chest. Sonic couldn't help but let his cheeks form a light shade of pink. Gently, he lifted a hand and laid it on her head. Slowly, he started to stroke her bangs.

Amy sighed happily, opening her eyes slightly.

Suddenly, a slow grumbling came from Sonic's stomach. The blue hedgehog blushed all the more. Amy's eyes opened completely. She lifted her head and looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog laughed nervously.

"…Guess I'm hungry. Um…chili dogs?" he asked.

Amy giggled. "Sure. My treat," she answered.

Sonic smiled, and took her hand. The two began their journey to a chili dog stand.

"Hey, Sonic?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sonic answered.

"Would you call this a date?"

Sonic was stunned. "Definitely not!" he said quickly.

"Aw…why not?" Amy complained.

"Because...because…"

"Because…?"

"Don't push it, okay?"

"Aw…but why not? A date would be really sweet—"

"I said don't push it!"

And as we hear their bickering in the air, we must leave the two, and bring this story to a close….

**THE END**

**I know, I know. Horrible ending. Short, and abrupt. I know. **

**Krystal: Can we get to the disclaimer already?**

**All right, all right! I do not own any characters. They all belong to SEGA. There, you happy?**

**Krystal: Yes. **


End file.
